An Interview with the Malfoy Potter Family
by lowlizah
Summary: Sit down with reporter Colin Creevey as he interviews Minister Harry Malfoy-Potter and Auror Draco Malfoy-Potter as they discuss life and love. mentions of mpreg but none actually in it


**Title:** An Interview with the Malfoy Potter Family

**Summary:** Sit down with reporter Colin Creevey as he interviews Minister Harry Malfoy-Potter and Auror Draco Malfoy-Potter as they discuss life and love. mentions of mpreg but none actually in it.

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** A re-post since it needed to be edited. I fixed the typos and clarified some things. I don't own anything.

* * *

_**Daily Profit, Reporter Colin Creevey**_

_**January, Minister Harry James Malfoy-Potter Interview**_

I recently got a once in a lifetime opportunity to sit down and chat with Minister Potter about his policies, life after the war, and more importantly – his marriage. We were in his office at the Ministry and the Minister was dressed smartly as I caught him after a meeting with the American Minister. Few papers are granted the honor of interview Minister Potter but being an old acquaintance of his, he decided to permit me the pleasure.

Q: Let's us begin with thank you for allowing The Daily Profit this exclusive interview, Minister Harry Malfoy-Potter.

_Minister Potter: I've never actually done one of these willingly; Draco had to talk me into doing this. I'm not good with talking about me and such._

Q: The war has been over for six years and you have done wonders for the Wizarding world. What has been your motive for all the changes? What inspired you in coming up with some of the laws that you made?

_Minister Potter: I became Minister a year and a half after the war ended. My first priority was making sure that something like that could never happen again as well as the rebuilding. I think it was important to everyone, me included, that I actually go out there and help clean and build rather than just sit behind a desk. That helped me think about what I could do to make things better._

Q: You're first law was to sort of copy the muggles in their passport system for traveling between the worlds and around to other magical societies. This was followed by the primary education law, creating a free primary boarding school for muggle born children until they attended Hogwarts, which many thought was controversial too. Why did you stick to it?

_Minister Potter: I think that the playing field should be even for all students. Any child that possesses magical abilities name appears in the Hogwarts book the moment they are born, when that child begins displaying their powers, in order to protect them, we take them into custody ensuring the safety of all. If a parent doesn't want their child to become part of this world then a potion is given to the child that blocks the child's powers until puberty when the child would essential become a squib. If the parent reconsiders then there is a counter potion that the child can take prior to the age of puberty that will reawaken their powers. The primary school allows the muggle born children to at least get on par with their pureblood counterparts. It gives them an early basis to controlling their powers while at the same time giving them the usual education. Should the child or the child's parents decide they no longer want a part of this then the potion is given and that is the end. For adults and set members that choose to leave our society entirely they simply hand over their wands. The passports work to ensure our security, no one is allowed out or in unless they have one. The passport gets stamped when a witch or wizard enters or exits, each point has a specific stamp and each country has a specific one as well for leaving and entering. It is quite ingenious really._

Q: It really is. You have also opened up the channels for muggle technology such as televisions, computers, telephones, and other things to come into our world with some differences. What made you do that?

_Minister Potter: Because it is important that we stay as modern as our muggle counterparts. Most of the technology does work on a magical level of course due to modifications we make to allow them to work, like the television can pick up a secure frequency that allows you to see what is going on in the wizarding world while the muggles are none the wiser to anything._

Q: How are things going now? Have they calmed down?

_Minister Potter: Not really. I don't think they ever will but that's okay. The war is a collective scar that we need to have. I have a glorious team behind me, and by that I mean by my friends and family. My Ministry family is pretty great as well though._

Q: How is your marriage going anyway?

_Minister Potter: I like to think it is going well. *laughs* We have our moments like any other married couple or rather any other couple in general. But we love each other and that helps us a lot. I don't know if I would be able to do half the things I do if it weren't for Draco._

Q: It was a relationship not everyone expected. You two hadn't seen each other since the party for your introduction as Minister and by then Mr. Malfoy was already an Auror. How did you two get into a relationship?

_Minister Potter: We hadn't seen each other until then but after we saw each other a lot, around the office. So it began as just a little talking here and there until Seamus, a friend of mine, and Blaise, a friend of Draco's, got married. At the wedding we talked for hours and made arraignments for dinner at a later date and it just sort of grew from there. At first it was just something to do, someone to be with and then it became more. Next thing I know we've been together three years and I decide to ask him to marry me. The wedding was incredible and the honeymoon was even better. Hard to believe that it has been over a year, and I still love him so much. Before the wedding all these people kept telling me how different being married was to just dating or living together but it's more of a subtle physical change and an emotional and mental change. Now it's an 'I know' rather than I think or something like that. I know he'll be waiting for me, I know I have a home with him, I know that he loves me, I know that no matter what he wants there to be an 'us' just as much as I do. And he also has that assurance. After a hard day, we can curl up and tell each other anything. If I need help I go to him for advice - political or social. And that alone gives me confidence because he is there with me for everything I do as Minister. And as an Auror, I make sure he knows that if ever he needs me I am there. Ron is Head Auror and Blaise Zabini and Draco are his partners, if they need me for strategy or to bounce ideas with then I'm there. And if instead they need another wand then I'm there for that too, I do their exercises with them and I am their back up. If I weren't Minister I would certainly be an Auror._

Q: Does it make you nervous when your husband is out there fighting?

_Minister Potter: Certainly so. But if he is ever in a tough spot that he needs my help then he just needs to touch the bracelet I gave him and I'm there. Not to rescue necessarily but to be more of a backup. Just in case something gets out of hand, the cavalry will always be ready. He is, unfortunately, a constant target because he is my husband but I know that he can handle himself and he works with the best team possible. _

Q: What is it you love most about your husband?

_Minister Potter: It is hard to choose just one; he has a marvelous sense of fashion that we both rely on heavily. But then there is also a special side of him that only I'm privileged enough to get the chance to see. I can't pick just one because it is all of him that I love._

Q: Now what do you hate, of dislike, the most?

_Minister Potter: Kind of a loaded question don't you think? He has a temper, on certain subjects he is quick to blow but there are times that I admire his patience and his ability to stay calm. He is better than me I can tell you that._

Q: A lot of people are speculating about the two of you starting a family. Are you two planning on starting a family any time soon? A lot of people your age were married long before you and already have families.

_Minister Potter: We only just married a year ago and now people want us to start making babies on top of everything we are doing. *laughs* It's a lie; you really can't do it all. I don't think we are, at least not yet. It's too soon and we both have very demanding jobs right now. There are still a lot of want to-be Death Eaters and threats since most of the laws are still new and a lot of foreign alliances must be made along with the battle here at home. The Lords and Ladies and the Wizengamot are constantly at odds and can't agree on anything. So maybe once things are settled, we will talk about it more._

Q: You did talk about it?

_Minister Potter: We did. Ron and Hermione Weasley had their first child about four years ago and that was the first time I thought about a family. Then Seamus and Blaise were talking about starting a family of their own after they got married as were a lot of people around us. By then Draco and I had been dating for a short while but we never brought it up, our friends kind of did that for us. We both wanted a family but it was still too early to tell how long we'd last. Now, we're married but I want to enjoy just the two of us for a while longer. I don't want to share Draco just yet, I like having him all to myself._

Q: So how many would you want?

_Minister Potter: I would want however many he wants. For me, it's more that I want a family in general, because I didn't have one of my own growing up. I would dream about all the things me father would have done with me and all the things he would have taught me that I saw other father's teaching their kids. But from Draco I learned that it is also important to pass on family customs and name. I don't really care about how many because that would be on Draco._

Q: So who wears the pants?

_Minister Potter: *laughs* Draco. Anyone who knows us doesn't doubt. I am whipped and he has me wrapped around his little finger. Anything Draco wants, Draco gets._

Q: How did you celebrate your one year anniversary?

_Minister Potter: I took Draco for a little getaway in the Caribbean. On our actual anniversary we had dinner and I got him a little gift._

Q: That reminds me, you two had one of the most publicized engagements and your wedding was supposed to be one of the big events of the year, a must attend event, yet it was a small friends and family only. Whose idea was that?

_Minister Potter: We both wanted that. It was supposed to be private so the wedding was small and then the reception afterwards had more people attending, like the foreign dignitaries and the other lords and ladies. Draco did a wonderful job planning it all. A lot of people were amazed because not only did he plan the wedding and reception but he also had Auror stuff going on as well._

Q: What do you have to say about the rumors going on about you and your husband?

_Minister Potter: It makes me rather angry. They don't know us personally; they only know what we want them to know. So no one has any right to tell me what I should be doing or who I should be with when they don't know me and aren't me. I love Draco with all my heart. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. He probably knows me better than I know myself, and I will not tolerate anyone saying anything bad about him. I don't care for anyone's opinion, particularly strangers, who are looking in from the outside. _

Q: Thank you for your time Minister Malfoy-Potter. It has been an honor and I can't wait to talk to your husband. We wish you the best.

_Minister Potter: Likewise._

* * *

_**Daily Profit, Reporter Colin Creevey**_

_**January, Auror and Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter Interview**_

A few days after my interview with the Minister, I was granted the pleasure of conducting a similar interview with his husband. I traveled deep into Godric's Hollow where I found the Malfoy-Potter family manor; a beautiful piece of architecture designed by the couple, and was led by a smartly dressed house-elf into the office of Lord Malfoy-Potter. Unlike his husband, Mr. Malfoy was much more formal but still just as welcoming and open. We discussed various topics and even broached the much debated issue of children.

Q: Hello Lord Malfoy-Potter, thank you for granting us thing interview, as well as the one with your husband.

_Lord Malfoy: I thought he owed it to me show that he has improved in the interview department. He was horrible at it before. I think he is still embarrassed about his Tri-wizard interview._

Q: That was kind of bad.

_Lord Malfoy: Sure, 'kind of.'_

Q: So how has work been going? You are part of Head Auror Ron Weasley's team.

_Lord Malfoy: It's alright. Never a dull moment, I can tell you that. And Weasley is a pretty good leader; he isn't a power-hungry arse like most would be. Blaise and I are quite happy, despite what some people would have you think._

Q: Okay, the war has been over for over six years, how have things been going for you?

_Lord Malfoy: Surprising well, as I'm sure Harry told. From his side anyway but I wouldn't want it to go any other way. I'm rather happy, which is not something I thought I would be and it is entirely due to Harry._

Q: Harry has already answered this question but how did you two meet?

_Lord Malfoy: I assume you want it in my words. I hadn't seen the man in so long and when I do he is being named Minister. We shared a few words which mostly consisted of what was going on in our lives and what we did after the war. Then later we crossed paths again at Blaise and Seamus Zabini's wedding. We talked some more, mostly about stupid things like work and our past relationships. Then we arraigned to meet for a casual dinner which turned into us actually talking about everything, and we just kept meeting for dinner or lunch dates after that. And if you want to know something interesting, I don't remember the moment he asked me to officially be his boyfriend. It sort of just happened._

Q: What was the proposal like? Is Minister Potter a romantic?

_Lord Malfoy: He is very romantic. The proposal was very… him. It had Harry written all over it. It was supposed to be a regular day; Harry always wakes before me, since he makes the coffee and breakfast. So I wake up and the first thing I notice it the single, long stem rose beside me. I thought it was just one of those out of nowhere romantic gestures so I go about my morning then I go and there in the middle of the hall, is a little black velvet box surrounded by rose petals. I pick up the box and open it and there is a note inside. The note said, 'I have a surprise for you but first you have to find what belongs in this box.' I walk to the stairs and there are petals going down them. I didn't think anything of it. The box is the kind that can hold rings, pendants, necklaces, all of which I'd gotten before. I go into the kitchen and he turns around smiling. I go to give him a kiss when I notice there on my hand is the ring. How I didn't notice it before, I have no idea. Seeing the look on my face, he gets down on one knee and takes my hand._

Q: Did he spell the ring not to appear?

_Lord Malfoy: I think so but Pansy said it could have been that I was already so comfortable with the idea of marrying him that I didn't notice it because of that. _

Q: And you planned the wedding, what was your inspiration?

_Lord Malfoy: I don't think I had one. I helped friends plan their weddings and when it came to planning my own it was whatever felt right. When I was little I remember my mother once told me what her dream wedding would have been like because her and my father had an arraigned marriage and the wedding was planned for them so one night before bed she told me about it and we just talked about it. If anything that was my inspiration because what she had described was incredible and I wanted that to be mine._

Q: Speaking of your parents, do you want to become a parent?

_Lord Malfoy: Of course, nothing is more important than family to a pureblood. That is your legacy so yes, I do want to become a parent and I know that Harry does too. It's only a matter of when. The papers have it out that because all our friends are having children, everyone should expect us to announce it any day now. And that is not how it is with us, it is still too crazy. Work for me and for Harry is too demanding especially since both my partners have families. We have decided that after things quite down then that is when we will try for a family but not right now._

Q: And if it comes about unexpectedly?

_Lord Malfoy: *laughs* Then I will assume our dead loved ones had a hand in it because we are being very careful. It will be unexpected of course but we'll work with it. Another challenge to face together but unlike our jobs we may come out with a few bumps and bruises._

Q: Harry said that you wear the pants, is that true?

_Lord Malfoy: I think so. Most of the time we compromise but if that doesn't work then I usually get my way, unless I'm arguing just to argue and know he's right. Sometimes I just like to be difficult. But Harry is adamant about me not getting my way all the time. This is good because it would get dull if he gave in every single time; I think he knows to pick and choose his battles and most of the time it is just him giving in to make me happy._

Q: How was the one year?

_Lord Malfoy: Wonderful, it was very thought out and we both had fun. I loved it so much._

Q: What do you love the most about Minister Potter? He had a tough time when I asked him.

_Lord Malfoy: I should think so. To be fair it is a touch question, Harry is such a wonderful person and I love everything about him. But my favorite would have to be how passionate he gets over something he believes in. No matter what it is he pursues everything with a passion that is uniquely Harry._

Q: What do you hate the most?

_Lord Malfoy: I don't hate it, more like strongly dislike it but Harry is really stubborn. Sometimes it is really annoying but most of the time it's not that big a deal, we are pretty united on a grand majority of things._

Q: Does being spouse to the Minister have any sway in other aspects of your life?

_Lord Malfoy: It depends. In the Auror field it doesn't really. They all know I'm powerful in my own right and the bond with Harry just makes me more so. But on the downside, I suppose you would call it, it does make it a little more dangerous for me. I would be the first to be kidnapped or captured or killed, if the chance is presented. So Harry and I both go to extra lengths to make sure I stay safe but am still able to do my job. It also gives the other Aurors reassurance to know that if we are ever in a tight spot, Harry will know right away and he will show up with back up. Of course I do have Weasley and Blaise and they are both incredible partners. We protect each other because we know each other and know what the other is fighting for._

Q: Is there a particular reason you aren't Head Auror?

_Lord Malfoy: I don't want it. Ron does a fantastic job and he is really great. But Blaise and I are both lords so when we aren't Aurors we are political busy-bodies and then Harry is the Minister. So we, and especially I, have a lot going on and I wouldn't be able to do the job properly._

Q: Minister Potter is also Head of Black and Head of Potter, do you handle those houses as well when court is in session?

_Lord Malfoy: I sort of have to. I have to head three houses while Harry is Minister and Court is no picnic. There is constant bickering, worse than children really. The Wizengamot is still trying to fight the noble houses in our right to balance them out when it comes to holding Court and deciding laws and such._

Q: How do you feel about all the things Minister Potter has done?

_Lord Malfoy: I couldn't be prouder. He knows what he's doing and I believe in him one hundred percent, no matter what I am behind him and he has my support._

Q: Any response to the rumors surrounding the two of you regarding your past?

_Lord Malfoy: It makes me upset that people will judge me when they don't know anything about what I have gone through or what Harry has gone through. I did what I had to, not only to survive but to try and protect my family. My past is my own. I may not be proud of whom I was, but it's the past and it can't be changed. I had no other choice half the time, it was that or death. And in the sense of self-preservation, death wasn't an option. The bottom line, however, is Harry knows everything. Every little thing, he knows and he loves me for it. He is proud of me and he understands. I love that he wouldn't change anything about me, my past included. I am who I am and I don't give a damn what everyone thinks. If people want to keep on with the rumors and slandering me than Harry has already reassured me that he will take care of it and I know he will. Harry and I have shared everything about our past and no one knows it better than we do._

Q: Thank you for the interview and we wish the best for you and yours.

_Lord Malfoy: Likewise._

* * *

_**Daily Profit, Reporter Colin Creevey**_

_**November, Couple Interview**_

I recently sat down with Minister Harry and Auror Draco Malfoy-Potter for a candid interview. I conducted the interview in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor which was beautifully decorated in preparation of the coming holiday season. The couple sat together side by side and were dressed comfortably, obviously very relaxed. I asked them about various topics and no question was left unanswered, from their marriage, wedding and even any possible children to be, it proved to be enlightening. Seeing the couple interact in the comfort of their own home, I felt as if I were granted a special privilege and allowed into an inner circle that only close family and friends are entitled to witness.

Q: Thank you for granting us this interview. We have done your previous single interviews but this is your first interview as a couple. What made you decide to do this?

**H: Draco thought it would be good. I am terrible at interviews and hate them but he wanted to do it.**

_D: I figured it would be fun. And it goes to show that he does know when to pick and choose his battles. He gave in on this._

**H: It wasn't worth an argument and I thought it might be fun.**

Q: What where your first thoughts when you saw each other the might of the Ministry celebration? I hear from both of you that it had been your first meeting in years so what were your thoughts?

_D: Well being honest I was thinking, 'this cannot be the same Potter I knew in school, he is absolutely gorgeous.'_

**H: *laughs* My first thoughts were kind of the same. I thought he was the most beautiful person I ever laid eyes on. He was so different from what I remember but still so much the same.**

Q: And the second meeting?

**H: 'I have to have him.' Really, that is what I was thinking. I wanted him to be mine. I wanted to know this new Draco Malfoy. I wanted to know what was different and what remained the unchanged. **

_D: *laughs* Good to know Harry. For me I was actually telling myself not to get too worked up. We had a lot of history and a lot of baggage. I didn't want to put too much of myself into it only for it not to work._

**H: I was more focused on living in the now. We had been through so much and going through what we went through changes you. I wanted to know what changed about him, how he had been affected by the war because I knew something was different. I just didn't know what.**

Q: On the matter of your pasts, what made you tell each other? You both seem the type that let sleeping dogs lay.

**H: I thought it was important that he understand the real me. The past is what makes you who you are and by telling mine to him, he would know why I am the way I am.**

_D: It was very much the same way for me. I wanted him to see the real me, to know, as cliché as it may seem, I wanted him to know everything I had gone through_.

**H: I remember that day. Don't you? *looks to Draco* The day that we told each other, it was a Saturday night and cold.**

_D: I do remember it, it was raining and we were sitting in your lounge. *smiles* I personally believe it is one of the most profound moments in our relationship. Our friends joked after we told them, that it was a contest between us to see who had the worst skeletons in their closet and who would go running for the hills first. And I suppose in a way that is exactly what we were doing._

**H: It was kind of a test. We both had so much baggage and it was a way to see if the other was strong enough handle it. By doing so, we also whipped the slate clean and it allowed us to start over. **

Q: Who had the harder time talking about it? I imagine it was emotional.

_D: I did. Harry was just so, matter-of-fact about it. Almost like it was a causal conversation, he had no trouble talking about it._

**H: It's true and I suppose the reason for that had been that early on, I just learned to accept it. When it came to me having to face Voldemort, one of us was going to die. And I didn't want to die with regrets and part of not having regrets is just accepting things, especially the things you can't change. For him, *looks to Draco* he preferred to act as though it never happened.**

_D: I didn't want to accept some of the things that happened to me. I wanted to pretend it happened to someone else. But Harry didn't let that happen. He forced me to talk about it and forced me to deal with it. He helped me cope and now everything is perfect._

Q: You have many homes, which is your favorite of all of them?

**H: *laughs* I love our manor at Godric's Hollow. The entire structure was entirely our own design. We made it for us, we built it together. But 12 Grimmauld Place is a close second for me. I'm not too fond of Malfoy Manor simply because it is kind of intimidating. It beautiful don't get me wrong, it's just kind of scary.**

_D: I love our manor as well. But I absolutely hate Grimmauld Place; it is kind of gross and not very neat. It needs a lot of work. As for Malfoy Manor, it is my home. I grew up there and despite all the bad things that happened there is still a lot of good memories._

Q: And how is the married life treating the both of you?

_D: It is pretty good._

**H: Can't say much bad about it. I love him and all I want is to be with him.**

_D: We were living together before we got married so it wasn't really any different. It just gives you more security._

**H: It's nice, having someone to come home to or just having someone in general.**

Q: Work is going great for the both of you, tell us more about it.

_D: Work for me is getting easier. The workload is lessening and the times where Ron, Blaise, and I are needed to go out into the field, it is almost none existent. We are mostly suck behind a desk doing paperwork and such._

**H: I have no complaints about that. *laughs* I would rather he be behind a desk than be in the line of fire.**

_D: It makes no difference to me. I have lots of work aside from my Auror things so it all works out pretty well. Plus I also have to help Harry with all his work and all the other things that come along with being the Minister's consort._

Q: What is on the horizon for you?

_D: We are going to be the godparents to Seamus and Blaise Zabini's little boy in about a week. And Ron and Hermione Weasley are expecting again while Madeline has her third birthday next week._

**H: We have an overseas meeting with the Minister of Magic of Japan coming up and there is also a Ministry dinner to swear in the new Aurors. So we have quite a few things keeping us busy.**

Q: Any thoughts of a family of your own? Our last interview was in January; so what are your thoughts are they still the same. It has still been a hot topic among the media.

_D: We wouldn't be opposed to something happening unexpectedly. But we aren't going out of our way to try. We are content just watching our friends deal with the hardship and laugh at them._

**H: We want to enjoy each other for a while longer. We are both still quite young so I don't see a rush. That is just to say that we aren't planning for it to happen. If we do end up expecting then obviously that means we are passed due for a new adventure. *laughs***

Q: Well it has truly been a pleasure getting to talk to you both. And I hope we get to do this again, in the future of course.

_D: It has been a pleasure talking to you as well Mr. Creevey._

**H: Yes, Colin it has. I don't think we'll be doing this again anytime soon though.**

Q: Would it be alright if I ask that when you do become parents if you would permit me the first interview?

_D: I think we can agree to that. *smiles*_

**H: Just don't expect it to happen anytime soon.**

* * *

The end... A review would be much appreciated. I would like to hear your thoughts. Though I feel just as good if you favorite it it feels even better if you give me a review telling me how you think I did. That means a lot to me as a author.


End file.
